


Unexpected Phone Call

by IneffableReddie



Category: IT, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beneverly, Celebrities, Comfort, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak lives Richie Tozier, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Love, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stan Uris Lives, Weddings, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableReddie/pseuds/IneffableReddie
Summary: The losers defeat pennywise and they’re heartbroken from losing 2 of their friends. But what happens when Mike gets a phone call from the last person he expects?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Kudos: 26





	Unexpected Phone Call

Neibolt is collapsing, Richie doesn’t care. He’s desperately holding Eddie to his chest. “Richie we have to go.” Ben gently pulled at the man’s shoulder, his voices shaking as he quickly glanced at his friend’s dead body. “Richie we have to go now!” He said again this time his voice more stern as he grabbed his shoulder and with the help of Mike dragged him towards the exit. “Guys we can still help him! No stop! We need to save him!” Richie kicked and yelled as he fought against his friends as they pulled him away from Eddie’s body. “Eddie!! Eddie!!!” He screams at the top of his lungs, tears running down his face. After what seems forever the dust settles and the building is nothing but a pile of rubble and horrible memories. “What kind of fucking friends are you?! You all know he would’ve hated being left alone, You should’ve left me with him!!” Richie started yelling as he turned towards his friends, anger and pain covering his face. “You think you’re the only one hurting?! I lost Georgie! Then I lost Stan and the kid! And now I lost Eddie! I wasn’t going to l-l-lose you too!” Bill yelled back as he pulled him into a tight hug as Richie broke down crying uncontrollably, the rest of the group quickly joining in as silent tears rolled down their faces as well. “I miss him so much, it’s not fucking fair.” Richie sobbed into the group hug. “I know honey, I know.” Beverly cooed behind him stroking his hair trying to sooth him silently crying herself.

When Neibolt started collapsing somehow someway Eddie got lucky where he was left he was perfectly positioned and was sheltered from the crumbling building. When Pennywise died all of his spells, illusions, and tricks had been broken. Eddie’s wound to his abdomen was closing up and healing itself, if it wasn’t for the immense pain that still lingered there Eddie would’ve thought he’d dreamt being impaled. You see Eddie hasn’t died, he had blacked out from the pain, he had regaining his consciousness slowly remembering what had happened. Where are his friends? Richie. Where’s Richie? It’s so dark in here, he hates the dark. Richie would never leave him alone in the dark. Oh god he’s alone, Eddie start panicking and tries to get up before wincing in pain. He looks down, and even though a major part of his injury had healed up he was still bleeding fairly badly. He needs to get out of here. He needs to find his friends. Eddie starts pushing and pulling the rubble around him and after a while he finely break his way through and is blinded by the sunlight. Exhausted, he pulls himself up to the surface and he can feel himself on the verge of passing out. Pulling his cellphone out he calls the first person he can think of.  Please, please answer , he silently prays. 

After drying off from swimming in the quarry the losers make their way to a quiet little restaurant. They sit in silence all still sadden from everything that had happened, they don’t even eat their food they just push it around their plates. Each of them steal small glances towards Richie who still had tears in his eyes. They had all lost Eddie. Their best friend, the “doctor” of the group, the one who loved and cared for all of them more than he would have admitted. But Richie? He had lost more than a friend, he had lost the love of his life. How do you comfort someone who had gone through such a loss and everything you say to him makes him cry more? Talking about it made it seem too real, the pain even more unbearable, so they just didn’t talk about it. They just gave him small reassuring smiles as if to say “I know, I miss him too. Everything is going to be okay, I’m here for you.” 

Mikes phone rings and he pulls it out with a sigh. He’s not really in the mood to talk to anyone. Just as he’s about to press ignore he quickly glances at the caller ID and gasps loudly almost dropping his phone. It can’t be. How is this possible? No. No no no no. This is some sort of sick joke right? He answers the phone with a trembling hand and a shaky voice, “E-Eddie? Is that really you..?” At the mention of the name everyone’s head snaps towards Mike all wide eyed. “Mike...” Eddie grits out in pain. “I can’t believe you assholes left me behind.” His voice starts cracking up a little from the possibility of passing out any minute. “P-please Mike... come back I need help.” Nodding frantically Mike tells him they’re on their way. Beverly who is sitting from shock and eyebrows farrowed trying to wrap her head around what just happened. “Are you serious?” 

“Was that really Eddie? Is he really alive?” Ben cuts in with eyes as big as the moon full of hope. Pacing back and forth running a hand through his hair Bill silently muttered to himself “I c-c-can’t believe this. This is a fucking m-miracle.” Richie has already grabbed his jacket, that he’d actually taken from Eddie’s suitcase, and was already sprinting towards the door. “I fucking told you guys he was still alive!! We shouldn’t have left him behind!” 

Back at Neilbolt Eddie was in and out of consciousness. The group gather around him crying as Ben and Richie carefully lift him up and carry him towards the car. They rush him to the emergency room where he’s in surgery for hours. Bill was sitting down with his head resting on his hands while one leg bounced relentlessly. Across from him was Beverly and Ben who was rubbing small comforting circles on her back. “Come on Rich, you’re gonna make a hole on the floor. Sit down.” Ben said as he looked up at Richie who was pacing back and forth biting his nails. “Everything is going to be fine, he’s going to be okay.” Beverly piped in flashing a small smile towards him. “Mikey’s gonna be back with some coffee.”

“I can’t sit down and just... wait! I need to know how he’s doing now.” With an exasperated sigh Richie marched towards the receptionist desk. “Eddie Kaspbrak, hows he doing?” 

“Still no news Mr... I’m sorry, what did you say you’re name was?” The nurse asked nose scrunched up in confusion. “Richie. Richie Tozier.” 

“Richie Tozier.” The nurse repeated slowly before her face breaks into a smile. “I remember you. What’s Eddie in here for this time?” 

“Excuse me?” Richie asks in confusion. “Last time you were in here you were like 8 years old.” She starts explaining. “Eddie was extremely sick and you came barreling through the doors demanding to see him. After I told you only family could see him you practically yelled that you were his husband with the most offended look. So what’s Eddie in here for this time?” She asks again. “Oh uh... he got into a really bad accident.” Richie decides that would be a better explanation as a light blush spreads across his face at the memory comes back to him. 

A voice comes behind him calling all of them. The losers quickly circle the doctor. 

“How is he?” 

“How did the surgery go?” 

“Please tells us he’s going to be okay.” 

They all ask in unison. The doctor reassures them that the surgery was a success. They all break into tears and hug each other except for Richie, who just pulled the doctor to the side and asked to see Eddie. With a small nod he leads him down the corridor and into Eddie’s room. Upon seeing him sleeping and well Richie breaks down crying from happiness, disbelief, and relief. He couldn’t believe it, after all the shit they’ve been through Eddie was alive. Richie walks closer towards the bed and plops down on the chair next to it and gently takes Eddie’s hand in his own. Without realizing it Richie was crying harder and without a second thought he was pouring every single feeling he had. “I’m sorry Ed’s, I’m so fucking sorry. I didn’t mean mean to leave you behind, I DIDN’T WANT TO leave you behind. For fucks sake I would’ve died in there with you because I knew you would hated to be left alone.” He hiccuped as he wiped the snot from his nose with the back of his hand. “I...I love you man, I always have since I was like 6 years old. You were my best friend, I was terrified of losing you. And now look where we are. I should’ve just told you. Should’ve just told you instead of all those stupid jokes, instead of doing every stupid thing I could’ve thought of just to get your attention.” He let’s out a shaky laugh while he caresses Eddie’s hand. “I always thought you were cute when you were mad. I fucking loved the way you’d scrunched up your nose, and how it looked like a thousand stars danced on your face and left behind their footprints as freckles. But your eyes, they were always my favorite. All big and innocent. They fucking melted me and left me speechless every time if I liked into them for too long. Please Eddie just…” He places a soft kiss on the back of his hand. “Please just wake up and come back to me. I know I left you back at Neibolt but I fucking swear to god that I’ll never leave you again.” Richie laid his head down on the bed and kept whispering promises about never letting another bad thing happen to Eddie. That he knew he’d make it through because he was the strongest person ever. 

“Stop crying you big baby.” A soft voice suddenly says and Richie jumps out of his chair. He looks up and sees his best friend smiling softly down at him. “Eddie! You’re awake!” He exclaims as he hug him tightly, causing the other to wince in pain. Richie pulls away apologizing over and over again and Eddie just laughs at how much of a mess Richie is. “Richie it’s okay.” He reassures as he intertwined their fingers together. “I’m okay… did…did you really mean it?” Eddie looks at their hands lovingly. “I heard everything you said, do you really love me?” He asks softly. Embarrassed Richie looks away, partly in shame and partly from great that he might have messed up their friendship. “Yeah Ed’s... I love you… always have and always will… But I know you don’t feel the same, please don’t freak out. I don’t want to lose or friendsh-“ Richie starts to ramble towards the end when suddenly Eddie interrupted him by leaning forward and kissing him softly. “I’ve always loved you to Rich, you won’t lose me.” It takes Richie a few seconds to process what he’s hearing. Is he hearing correctly? Eddie, his Eddie, loves him back. He breaks out into the biggest smile of his life and leans forward to kiss him again before pulling away. “What about your wife?” Myra was still in the picture and Eddie was still married no matter how much Richie hated it.  I could make him 1000x happier  he thought to himself. 

“Hmm...” Eddie looked at the wall in front of him thoughtfully. “I’ve had enough confrontation to last me a fucking life time. I don’t want to deal with a damn divorce now too. I’ll just have one or you guys call her and say I passed away in some sort of accident. Then you and I can start a new life together.” Eddie simply states as he takes off his wedding ring tossing it away not really caring where it lands. He turns his gaze back towards Richie who is smiling as bright as the sun, “whatever you say Eddie, my love.” 

Suddenly the door swings open and their friends come rushing into the room and towards the bed piling on it. “Eddie! Eddie! You’re alive I can’t fucking believe it!” Beverly cries out as she practically tackled him into a hug and covers his face with small happy kisses. “Bev, please don’t cry or you’ll make me cry too.” He replies softly hugging her back, he gestures to the rest of his friends who all joined in onto a group hug. “It’s just one miracle after another.” Ben chuckles behind him in an attempt to hold back his tears. “What do you mean?” Richie asks. 

“S-see for yourself.” Bill gestures towards the door where a figure approaches. “Can’t believe you guys are having a group hug without me.”

“Stan!” Richie shouts, “get in here!” Stanley joins them with a rare bright smile. “How are you here man? I thought... I thought you... you died..” Eddie questions. “I thought YOU died.” Stan laughs but clearly relieved to see his good friends alive. “I don’t know, I guess when you guys defeated pennywise everything that happened the last few days undid itself. I just remember laying in the bathtub with soft music playing and feeling like I had just taken a nap. That’s when I remembered Mike’s phone call and had the feeling of coming to Derry’s hospital right away and well, here we are.” 

“We’re all glad you’re back Stan.” Bill said as he pulled his best friend into a tight hug. “Me too man, me too.” He replies as he pats his back, his voice thick with emotion. “We’re all finally together again.” Mike said smiling at them before Bill and Stan both pulled him in and the three hugged each other before being joined by the rest into the third group hug of the day. 

Two years later Eddie was living with Richie, Stan was the one who made the call informing Myra of Eddie’s “death.”

“I can’t fucking believe this.” Stan rolled his eyes as he hung up. “First I had to write letters to make you dumbasses realize you’re feelings were deeper for each other than you initially thought. And now I have to do the dirty work and lie to your ex.” 

“Fuck you Stan! You know how much of fucking pussies me and Eddie are. Which is weird because we prefer dick.” Richie laughs. “Beep beep Richie.” Stan scowls as he rolls his eyes like the hundreds of times he used to do, but he had to admit he missed his friend and his Trashmouth. “Thanks Stanley, we owe you big time.” Eddie pipes in ignoring his boyfriend. “Yeah, you do.” Stan replies. Myra will be keeping everything. His clothes, belongings, money, house, everything. But Eddie didn’t care he finally had Richie and he was all he needed. 

Ben and Beverly has been the first to marry. Beverly had designed her own wedding dress, it was simple but absolutely stunning. It reached down to the ground. When she walked down the aisle and up to a beaming Ben she pulled her dress up a little showing brown boots like the ones she used to wear when she was younger. 

“Bev, since the day I met you I loved you.” Ben had started his speech. “I remember the girl with the bright red hair and how she didn’t laugh at my taste in music.” He chuckled slightly but was overcome with emotion. “You were the only one who had signed my yearbook and I kept that scrap of paper with me my whole life, never really forgetting you like I did with other friends. Sorry guys.” He apologized turning to look at the rest of the losers sitting around them. Both Stan and Bill smiled, Mike giving him a thumbs up, Eddie shrugging and mouthing it’s okay, and Richie playfully shaking his head in disappointment from being forgotten. “But here we are on a day I could only dream of.” Ben continued. “And I promise I’ll be by your side supporting you in everything and continuing to love you.” After their speeches Ben pulled Bev to the dance floor for their first dance, The song being 18 by One Direction. 

For Richie’s and Eddie’s wedding Beverly has also designed their outfits. For Eddie’s a simple white 3 piece suit with baby pink details at Eddie’s insistence. Richie has always claimed his favorite color was red but Eddie knew that was a lie. He knew it was a soft baby pink and it has been since kindergarten when Richie confessed it to him during an arts and crafts project. Richie’s suit was simple but elegant. It was black with baby pink details along with a thin scarf tie, also baby pink. Though it wasn’t always the design in mind. 

“Why can’t I have a Hawaiian print suit Bevie? It’s always been in style, it’s my trademark!” 

“It was never in style and you looked like a bigger clown than the one terrorizing us.”

“Fuck your Marsh, that really hurt.” 

“I’m married, Fuck Eddie.”

“Oh I do, believe me, almost every night. We have 27 years to catch up to you know.” 

“Hold still you big dummy! I can’t get your fucking measurements if you keep laughing.” 

“I was never the bravest, most confident person growing up.” Eddie started his speech. “My mother was always so overprotective and lied for years. I know she meant well but it didn’t allow me to BE me. I was afraid of everything and was lost on how I felt. I had zero fucking clue who I was but I know I had to have been a good enough person for you to be around with. As much of an unfunny idiot you are, no one knows me the way you do. No one knows all my quirks, knows when I’m about to have a panic attack and knows how to calm me down enough before it actually happens. And no one pushes my buttons like you do. With you I’m allowed to be myself, feel and do things I wasn’t normally able to do. I have always loved you Rich, and now I get to call you mine.” At the end of their toasts Richie places a gentle kiss to Eddie’s forehead, “you’re the bravest person I’ve ever met Eds.” Eddie grinned as he took his husbands hand and lead him towards the dance floor for their first dance. “Tell me Trashmouth, how deep is your love?” 

“Baby it’s a never ending void.” They danced to How Deep Is Your Love by The Bee Gees. They laughed and Richie twirled Eddie around before pulling him into his arms, “I believe in you, you know the door to my very soul. You’re the light in my deepest darkest hour.” He sang along as Eddie laughed and placed loving kisses on his face. 

Eddie had quite his job, he always hated it. It made him miserable. Now he was a stay at home husband and he loved it! He could go out for jogs in the morning, and relaxing walks in the park on evenings with Richie and their Pomeranian. Eddie thought it was a sick joke when Richie had suggested it. “Come on Eds, think about it. What a better way to say fuck you clown were not letting you affect our life’s anymore!” Richie has argued. 

Eddie would always prepare dinner while Richie sad at the kitchen table pitching ideas to him and he’d tell him if it was actually funny or not. He would also clean around the house, knit clothes around winter time for all of them, even Stan the Pomeranian (Stan did not think having a dog named after him was funny.) They would go shopping for supplies they needed if they were entertaining their friends which was pretty much every single holiday, birthday, or special event. Eddie didn’t mind. He loved being a host for his friends. He would prepare meals and pack Richie’s suitcase when he had to leave for a few days for a show. Half the time preparing an extra thought out meal and packing a few more suitcases for when he tagged along. They never thought they’d be a domestic couple but they loved every second of it. 

Stan and Patty has 3 kids. And Stan and Ben had worked together to make a wild bird rehabilitation center/museum. It had always been Stan’s dream and Ben helped design an amazing building plan. Ben and Beverly had a daughter and now Bev was one of the top designers in the world. Bill and Mike were traveling the world together, Bill promoting his books and Mike visiting all the places he had read about. Richie had added acting along to stand up comedy. He was in handfuls of movies, and made countless of cameos and characters he had voiced. His impressions and voices were known by pretty much everyone. And Eddie was his biggest fan, though he’d never admit it out loud. Richie had hidden his feelings for so long that now he couldn’t shut up about his love for Eddie. He mentioned his husband any and every possible moment, interviews, stand up shows, acceptance speeches, and when he started his own production company he went as far as to name it “Reddie Productions.” Their love wasn’t labeled dirty or wrong or any of the horrible things they grew up believing. Eddie was happy. For his husband, for his friends, he was happy for all of them. Every single member of the losers club were happy and living the lives they were always meant to live. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ajkwjsn my first fic ever so please be nice I tried my best  
> I’d like to thank the people that helped suggest the songs. And the hospital scene I still from the “good husbands” thing on tumblr and all the posts about how they got married as kids.  
> Um Richie’s wedding outfit was slightly inspired by Crowley from Good Omens hence the thin scarf tie. 
> 
> RICHIES FAVORITE COLOR IS A PRETTY SOFT “BABY” PASTEL PINK AND YALL CANT TELL ME OTHERWISE.


End file.
